<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Topped by Seven Demons by SnowbazViktuuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036708">Topped by Seven Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowbazViktuuri/pseuds/SnowbazViktuuri'>SnowbazViktuuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all the demons are too, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Condoms magically appear, Everyone Is Gay, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, MC is cuddly, Porn Without Plot, Post sex cuddles, Smut, THERES NO INCEST, Top Lucifer, Top Mammon, baths, everyones a top, everyones jealous, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowbazViktuuri/pseuds/SnowbazViktuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Topped by Seven Demons is the working title.</p><p>Dominated in the bath? Check. Angry sex? Checkaroo. Jealous blowjob's? Hell yes. (Pun intended) </p><p>Basically M submits to all the demon brothers. </p><p>Warning! Some chapters contain dubious consent!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! *waves* This is my first Obey Me fic, and it may take a while for each chapter to get uploaded, but rest assured that this fic WILL be finished! As you’ll notice, I call the main character ‘M’. Which I’m called as a nickname, and it’s what I call my character, AND it could be short for MC. So however you decide to interpret it, that’s your choice. I hope you enjoy! *Drops to the floor from fatigue*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus: Hey M, do you like bath salts?</p><p>M: Yeah, I love them!<br/>
M: Why do you ask?</p><p>Asmodeus: I just got some new ones.<br/>
Asmodeus: You have to try them ❤️<br/>
Asmodeus: Meet me in my room ;)</p><p>M sighed, turning off their D.D.D and pocketing it. One hand found it’s way through his dark blue, tousled hair, then rubbed the back of their sore neck. After the mountain of tasks at RAD, and struggling to not get lost, bath salts sounded amazing. A nice, relaxing bath to ease his sore muscles.<br/>
Most people M had known in the human realm would have made fun of him. A guy, taking a bath? Bath’s were relaxing, soothing to sore muscles, and just downright amazing in M’s eyes.<br/>
Why did people have to genderize baths?<br/>
Well, if he had to meet with the Avatar of lust in order to finish off the stressful day with a bath, then so be it. It wasn’t like M hadn’t had to do similar things before. Overall, Asmodeus was harmless.<br/>
Most meetings were hearing a few innuendos, a lingering touch to his shoulder, and he’d be off.<br/>
At first, the flirtatious demon had seemed overwhelming, and anxiety inducing, but then after a while, it became the norm, and was actually entertaining at times. And a bit comforting in a way.<br/>
—<br/>
Finally, M managed to make it through the winding hallways, past the giant painting of Diavolo, and found the right staircases that led to Asmodeus’ room. He glanced up at the old fashioned light that hung by the door, and wondered exactly how old it was, before knocking twice on the hard wood.<br/>
The door creaked open slowly, soon revealing Asmodeus leaning against the doorway in what appeared to be nothing but a silk, dusty pink robe, and a sensual smirk that spelled trouble.<br/>
“Ah-Asmo...deus...” M said intelligently, wide eyes blinking at the vision that was the demon of lust himself. His fingers twitched at his side nervously.<br/>
“Speechless, huh?” Asmodeus said teasingly, sliding one hand up the smooth wood of the doorway, their body completely draped over the dark oak. One leg was even lightly hooked around the side, revealing perfectly shaped, pale, smooth skin, “So? Don’t I look gorrrrgeus?” Rolling the ‘r’ a lock of his perfectly styled hair fell over his bright peach hued eyes.<br/>
Vaguely, he wondered if Beel ever thought Asmodeus’ eyes looked like peaches. If he did, then every time he looked at his brother, his stomach probably growled. Well... that happened all the time anyway.<br/>
“Oh...um...” M chose to nod seriously. “You have great taste.” As was mentioned before, M had grown somewhat used to the demon’s behavior. Granted, this was a little... more than what M had become used to.<br/>
“Right? Now come on, you have to try these bath salts.” With an amount of grace that a demon should not be allowed to posses, he pushed off the doorway, his light blue and pink fingernails being the last thing to leave the oak.<br/>
Growing increasingly more nervous with each passing second, M followed the demon further into his room. Then started when he realized the Avatar of lust was swaying his hips lightly, in a way that could not possibly be coincidence.<br/>
Being sure to keep his eyes respectfully on the back of Asmodeus’ head, M swallowed. Something about this felt... off.<br/>
Arriving in the bathroom, Asmodeus held the door open until M was completely through the doorway.<br/>
Click<br/>
In the space of half a second, M’s eyes widened as they whirled around at the sound.<br/>
The demon of lust had apparently closed the door, and was currently leaning back against it. The expression on their face was completely calm, and confident.<br/>
“What-?”<br/>
The calm look on his face quickly grew mischievous, while his painted nails glided across the sash of his robe.<br/>
This prompted panic to rise in M’s chest, while their cheeks turned as pink as the sash wrapped around Asmodeus’ fingers. “W-What are you doing?!” The steady beating of his heart picked up it’s pace until it was thudding rapidly against his ribs. Part of him wondered if there was a chance he could have a heart attack.<br/>
The silk fluttered to the floor with all the grace of a group of pink butterflies, as Asmodeus stepped out of the undoubtedly soft material.<br/>
M yelped, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. “I-I th-think I should leave.” He mumbled nervously.<br/>
“Oh come on~” The sultry voice felt like a force meant to draw M in. And... well, it was kind of working. “Don’t cover your eyes... you won’t get to see my beauty if you do that.”<br/>
“I-I-I” A finger tapped at M’s lips, silencing him immediately. Expert fingers gently tugged away the hands covering M’s face, revealing tightly closed eyes.<br/>
Asmodeus let out a small huff of breath. “You wound me, M. Refusing to gaze upon me, even when I’m within your reach?”<br/>
“I-It’s n-not that.” M stammered out, then swallowed heavily when a pair of soft, plush lips met the back of his left hand. “I...j-just...what... it’s embarrassing!” They finally squeaked out as another kiss was pressed to his right hand.<br/>
“You’re so cute.” Asmodeus giggled. “Well, for a human anyway. No mere mortal could match this beauty after all.” When no reply came, unless a whimper counted, he moved his hands from M’s, and slid up his arms, which had begun to build muscle, thanks to Beel’s workout invitations.<br/>
M’s breathing became shallow when blue and pink fingernails gently pressed down into the fabric that covered M’s shoulders. “W-wait- Ah-“ M quickly jerked their hands up again to clasp over their mouth.<br/>
“Aw, don’t go quiet on me now.” Asmodeus chuckled, one finger drawing a line down their jugular. “I’d like to hear more of your sounds...”<br/>
“Th-that was an accident-“<br/>
With a single stroke along M’s neck, M slapped their hands back over their mouth.<br/>
“I did tell you that you’d find me touching you someday. Remember?” Asmodeus purred, his warm breath tickling the shell of M’s ear.<br/>
With a shiver that was decidedly not from the light chill of the room, M kept their eyes tightly closed.<br/>
Frankly, that little fact was beginning to annoy the demon. He frowned and huffed again in annoyance. “Well that won’t do.” He pouted, his lower lip sticking out. His hands slid from M’s shoulders, and moved down to feel at the barely formed pecs there.<br/>
“A-asmo!”<br/>
“Just admiring your hm... physique.” He hummed, making his way to the buttons on M’s uniform, his jacket having been folded over his arm. “Those workouts seem to be doing well for you...” Even if M kept his eyes closed, that didn’t mean that Asmodeus couldn’t have any fun.<br/>
“I-I’m still not on Beel’s level though...” M mumbled awkwardly.<br/>
“I like it.” He popped open the first button, causing M’s eyes to fly open, getting an eyeful of bare, smooth, pale skin, before he squeezed them shut again.<br/>
“C-can you please put your robe back on?” M pleaded, the hands lowering momentarily to speak once again.<br/>
“Silly.” Asmodeus teased, and booped M’s nose, which scrunched up, making M look like a confused bunny. “I brought you up here to try the bath salts, didn’t I? And I can’t bathe in my robe.”<br/>
M’s eyes flew open once again and stumbled backwards in a panic. “We’re doing it together?!” This time, he very clearly saw Asmodeus’ bare, pale chest and fought to keep their gaze on the top half of the lithe demon’s form.<br/>
“Well I can’t see your reaction to them if I’m not there, right?”<br/>
“M-my...” He began to stammer out, and was immediately interrupted.<br/>
“Now come on...” He grinned and tilted M’s chin up with the tip of one light blue painted nail. “Are you going to strip, or do I have to take off your clothes for you? Because...” he stepped forward. “I’ll gladly do it~”<br/>
M shifted awkwardly, his panicked gaze darting everywhere except to the demon in front of him. “I...”<br/>
“You really are too cute.” Asmodeus cooed, his hands returning to the task of unbuttoning M’s shirt. Since M hadn’t made a move to do it themselves, the demon had taken that to mean he wanted the avatar of lust himself to disrobe him. And he couldn’t blame him. Who wouldn’t want to be disrobed by the demon of lust himself? After all, he was Asmodeus!<br/>
Caught by surprise, and panicking as to what he should do, M settled for staying stock still, and hoping that he wasn’t going to have a panic attack. Kind of like an animal playing dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first and second chapters were meant to be all one, but I thought it was getting a little long, soooo... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the shirt hung loosely from M’s frame in clothed waves, Asmodeus slid his arms over M’s shoulders, slowly slipping off the button up, until it fell in a heap on the bathroom floor.<br/>
Practically hanging off of M’s bare shoulders, he turned his half-lidded eyes upwards. “Mmm...you really do have a nice body.” The way Asmodeus had said made it sound like an almost moan.<br/>
Those sinful hands returned, once again, to slide over the expanse of M’s chest, causing his breath to hitch when his fingers ghosted over one of the pink buds.<br/>
“Ooh, sensitive, are we?” He teased, chuckling in amusement when the muscles beneath his fingers tensed at his touch.<br/>
“Nn-no!” M denied, shaking his head rapidly.<br/>
“Oh, I’m going to enjoy playing with you tonight.” He purred, somehow making it sound predatorial. Which of course, did nothing to ease M’s nerves.<br/>
“I...” M buried his face in his hands. “I just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep.” He whimpered.<br/>
“Stressful day?” Asmodeus asked, twirling a lock of M’s dark blue hair around his finger, while his expression conveyed sympathy for the poor human.<br/>
M simply nodded, their face still hidden in his hands.<br/>
“Well...” He ran his hands over M’s sides, smirking lightly when he gasped, and pulled his hands away from his face. So his sides and neck were his biggest weakness. “I just so happen to know a surefire way to help you relax.”<br/>
M gulped loudly. He was serious about this. He was seriously planning on them... unless this was Asmodeus’ usual teasing at work here? Maybe he could still walk out of here with some bath salts...<br/>
The ticking sound of a zipper made M look down and squeak at the realization that Asmodeus was starting to unzip his pants. Okay, so he was actually serious about this.<br/>
With a yelp, he quickly averted his gaze after just getting an accidental eyeful of Asmodeus’ crotch.<br/>
“Hold still, M.” He grinned up at the blushing human wickedly. “You wouldn’t want anything to... happen, would you?”<br/>
Covering his mouth with both hands, M shook his head rapidly. That was the very last thing he wanted, thank you very much!<br/>
“You know, most people would jump at the chance to take a bath with me. I have to say, I find it a little... endearing.” He tugged on the hem of M’s pants, bringing the exchange student closer. “Not to mention, it’s a bath with a... happy ending.”<br/>
Before M could even process the real world, the fact that their hips were currently aligned, and that his pants had been discarded to the floor, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.<br/>
“Blue.” Asmodeus commented with a grin, at the sight of the last bit of cloth. “It’s definitely your color. It matches your hair.”<br/>
M groaned out of embarrassment, only tempting the demon even more.<br/>
Surprisingly, instead of teasing him about it, Asmodeus walked right past him, and raised one knee, extending his leg over the bathtub wall. He first tested the water with his toe, the smooth pale texture of his lithe legs drawing M’s attention.<br/>
He stepped in and slowly eased himself into the warm water. Once he was fully in the warm bath, he rested against the end of the tub, and crooked his finger at M coyly.<br/>
“What are you waiting for? Come on in, the water’s great.” He laughed at M’s expression, his laughter bright and bubbly, just like the glasses of champagne he drank when bathing.<br/>
And the only reason M knew that, were because of the pictures Asmodeus tended to send everyone.<br/>
“You should see your face right now M, you’re as red as a rose.” He laughed, and crooked his finger again, beckoning the nervous as hell human.<br/>
“It’s just...I’ve never...l-like this...” M mumbled out, shifting under Asmodeus’ gaze.<br/>
“I guess I’m special then.” Asmodeus grinned, and continued to beckon the human over.<br/>
“Can you at least... c-close your eyes?”<br/>
“Kinky~” He replied before his long lashed eyes fluttered shut. “Or maybe you’d like me with a blindfold, hmmm~?”<br/>
M ignored him, then waited for a moment, watching the demon warily for signs of peeking, before quickly hooking his thumbs in his loose fitting boxers, and pulling them down. At this point, why try and refuse? Shakily, he stepped into the tub, and eased himself into the warm water, until he was sitting awkwardly with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his back against the tub wall.<br/>
Asmodeus opened his eyes and giggled again, only causing M’s bright red blush to reach his ears.<br/>
How many times had he blushed today? He’d lost count.<br/>
“What are you doing over there, silly?” He teased, and easily maneuvered the nervous human with surprising strength, until he was sitting between Asmodeus’ unfairly perfect legs. Though, M supposed that he shouldn’t be all that surprised. After all, the demon brothers were at least a thousand years old. Not to mention, they were literally supernatural beings. “There we go. Comfy?”<br/>
“I-I guess...” he mumbled, still hugging his knees tightly.<br/>
Asmodeus leaned back without a care in the world, and took a deep breath, before sighing happily. “Mm, don’t those bath salts smell lovely?”<br/>
Right. Right, that was the whole reason he was here. He hesitantly sniffed, for a somewhat belated fear of the bath salts being toxic to humans, and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment. How had he not noticed the scent until just now? And then it hit him.<br/>
Vanilla.<br/>
Asmodeus was using vanilla scented bath salts.<br/>
Well...that was ironic.<br/>
Although, if M was being honest with themselves, now that they had become aware of the scent, the smell of vanilla wafting through the bathroom was heavenly. Well actually... well, you know what I mean.<br/>
Before M realized it, they were leaning against Asmodeus’ chest, with manicured fingers combing soothingly through his hair. His knees were finally submerged in the water as he stretched out happily, not caring that he was completely exposed, save for the light layer of foam. He hummed in appreciation, feeling all the tension from the day seeping from his muscles. For the first time since arriving at RAD, he felt well and truly relaxed.<br/>
“So that’s the secret, huh? Get you all wet~?” Of course Asmodeus had to say a cringey sex thing.<br/>
M fluttered their eyes for a moment, before closing them out of exhaustion, and shifted awkwardly. They didn’t even have the energy to blush, or roll their eyes. “It’s... the vanilla. It’s really relaxing.” He let out a long sigh, sinking deeper into the warm water. “And I’ve always liked baths.”<br/>
“Mmm, reallyyy?” Asmodeus purred, drawing circles lazily on M’s bare shoulder with the tip of his finger. “We should take baths together more often.”<br/>
“At this point...” M stretched out, their fingers brushing against the wall of the tub before relaxing against the demon’s body even more. “I don’t think I’d argue with that.”<br/>
Asmodeus bit back a pleased grin as the circles he’d been drawing went down to trace M’s collarbones. They really were nice collarbones.<br/>
“This is... honestly, this is really nice.” M admitted, vaguely registering the repeated motions of Asmodeus’ fingers. And that the majority of the warmth he was feeling was due to a certain someone’s body behind him.<br/>
“Well you’re with me after all. It’s to be expected.” Once again, an egotistical line had been uttered.<br/>
M rolled his eyes and settled back into the water. He supposed that given the amount of egotistical demons that surrounded him everyday, he shouldn’t be surprised. “These bath salts are amazing. Where’d you get them?” As if he would remember where even if Asmodeus told him.<br/>
Asmodeus lightly pinched at M’s nipple, causing the blue haired human to jolt into a sitting position with a gasp. “It’s a secret~” He whispered into M’s bright red ears. And to think, that just two seconds ago, he had been happy and relaxed.<br/>
“I-I A-Asmo...”<br/>
“Oooh~ nicknames!” Asmodeus sounded like he was on the verge of swooning. Which made absolutely no sense, given the fact that his brothers called him Asmo all the time. “I’d give you one, however, ‘M’ is already short as it is.” His hands placed teasing touches all across his chest, the tingling sensation causing M to shudder. One finger drew a line from the middle of his collarbones, all the way down his stomach, before the hand wandered lower, dipping into the water.<br/>
Catching onto what Asmodeus was planning, M scrambled to get himself out of the water, causing splashing when Asmodeus’ hand met it’s destination. “W-w-Wait-! Ah- ahh...” A half sigh, half moan, passed M’s lips as fingertips ghosted over the half hard length. However, it wasn’t going to be merely half hard that way for long, if Asmodues kept this up.<br/>
The fingers slowly trailed up the side, drawing swirling patterns before circling around the tip.<br/>
Jerking at the touch, the bathwater sloshed against the edge of the tub, threatening to spill over.<br/>
“Careful now, wouldn’t want to make a mess, would we?” He chuckled, and twisted his hand lightly. “Well, actually...”<br/>
“Mm-!” M bit his lip, hard enough to almost draw blood, and squeezed their eyes shut at the heady sensation Asmodeus was expertly providing.<br/>
The hand slowly wrapped around the base, and began a steady rhythm.<br/>
M’s knee jerked out of the water at the contact and struggled before letting go of their lip, and giving a loud drawn out moan, that was made louder by the bathroom walls.<br/>
“There you go... doesn’t letting it out feel so much better?” Asmodeus cooed.<br/>
Unable to reply, M shuddered and moaned again, leaning their body against Asmodeus like before. Now that they weren’t struggling, the pleasure seemed to seep into his bones, making his whole body submit to the demon. Was this one of Asmodeus’ powers at work? One that actually affected him?<br/>
M squirmed as another arm wrapped around his body, lightly gripping his shoulder, and holding him close as M arched against him. With some light teasing to the slit, M’s breath quickly became faster, and sharper.<br/>
“Ah A-Asmo- nn-ahhh. I-I think I’m gonna-“ with a sharp yelp that trailed off into a high pitched moan, M panted and slumped against the body behind them, their eyes fluttering before shutting completely.<br/>
“Are you going to fall asleep?” Asmodeus asked, almost sounding incredulous, their own hard on having been ignored in favor of M.<br/>
A small sleepy sound was uttered as M turned their head to nuzzle sleepily into the demon’s chest.<br/>
“Aww, too bad~” Asmodeus sighed, and returned to combing their fingers through M’s hair. “I was hoping our time together would be longer.” Sighing dramatically, he reached for the hand towel that had been conveniently placed by the bathtub, and quickly dried off his hands before grabbing his phone. Mentally, he made a note to take a shower soon, since the bathwater had just been dirtied by the human. Not that he minded, of course. </p><p>Asmodeus: Lucifer dear?<br/>
Asmodeus: I need your help. </p><p>Lucifer: And what exactly made you think it was a good time to text me before bed?<br/>
Lucifer: Do I need to assign M to stay with you all to make sure you get to bed on time? </p><p>Asmodeus: Oh, please do ❤️<br/>
Asmodeus: But that’s not why I texted you. </p><p>Lucifer: What is it that’s so urgent? </p><p>Asmodeus: M’s in my room</p><p>Lucifer: ...<br/>
Lucifer: I’m on my way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Asmodeus had his way, M wouldn’t be able to walk for a month. We’ll leave the rest of the demon brothers to help with that. ;)<br/>I feel like I made their time together too short, but hopefully I’ll make up for it with future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t even realize until after I wrote this that Lucifer wears a <i>jacket </i> not a cloak. *facepalms* Sorry for the short chapter! Things have been crazy, but I still rlly wanted to get a chapter put up, even if it isn’t good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Lucifer stepped through the door, his nose wrinkled in disgust at the heavy scent of perfume that hung in the air. And not long after that, his face twisted into a grimace at the sheer amount of pink in the room. Sighing, he shook his head, then frowned at the unoccupied room<br/>
Where was M? And Asmodeus for that matter? Was this some sort of prank? He internally groaned at the thought. It was too late to deal with his brothers time consuming shenanigans.<br/>
At the sound of all-too-happy humming, he perked up and cautiously made his way into the room, pinching his nose with a gloved hand so he didn’t have to smell the overly floral perfume. A part of him wondered if M had passed out from the scent. For all he knew, demon perfume was toxic to humans.<br/>
The humming grew louder when he reached the bathroom door and he slowly pushed it open. “Asmodeus?” He called out. “What exactly is this about?” His eyes were first drawn the soft pink robe that lay crumpled at his feet, causing him to raise an eyebrow. The second thing he saw, made the gloved hand that had been pinching his nose, fall to his side in shock.<br/>
There was M, practically laying on top of the demon of lust, both of them completely nude, and the human softly snoring.<br/>
“What- I- he- Asmo!” He yelled, then stiffened when the sleeping figure made made a grumbling sound at the sudden loud noise. Gritting his teeth, his thin black eyebrows narrowed in anger. Lowering his voice for the sake of the sleeping human, his lip twitched as he resisted the urge to yell. “Asmodeus. What. Are. You. Doing?”<br/>
Even though Lucifer had used the expression and voice that would turn most demons into cowering chihuahua’s, Asmodeus simply smirked and shrugged, sending droplets of water sliding down his bare chest. “I can’t get out of the bath with this cuddly one on top of me. And you’re so strong big brother~”<br/>
Lucifer’s eye twitched, barely managing to keep himself in his human form. “That doesn’t answer my question, scumbag.”<br/>
Asmodeus held up his hands in surrender. “Hey now, don’t go putting me on the same level as Mammon.” He grinned and stroked one of his hands over M’s chest, making the human shudder in his sleep. “Me and M just had a little fun, that’s all.”<br/>
An animalistic growl rumbled in Lucifer’s neck, his demon fangs making themselves apparent. A light gray diamond was slowly forming on Lucifer’s forehead, threatening to turn pitch black. Which of course, would be followed by his wings and horns. “Get your filthy hands off of him.” He growled menacingly.<br/>
Unaffected, Asmodeus pouted. “Shame. And here I was about to invite you in with us.”<br/>
“Not a chance in hell.” He grumbled, and stepped forward to lift the blue haired human out of the bath with ease. As the water from M’s hair dripped over Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust smirked.<br/>
“So in the human world then?”<br/>
“If I wasn’t holding M right now, I’d snap your neck.” He warned, ripping a towel from it’s rack so harshly that the metal clattered to the floor. pausing, he made sure M was still asleep before picking  up the discarded clothing, which he draped it over his shoulder. Briefly, he caught the natural scent of M on the cloth.<br/>
“Threatening your brother with murder? Oh, I don’t think Diavolo would be very happy about that.” His tone was carefree, as if his life wasn’t at risk. Humming again, he stretched his arms above his head, completely missing the way Lucifer stiffened and shot him an icy glare from over his shoulder.<br/>
Partially amazed that M hadn’t woken up yet, Lucifer carefully wrapped the towel around him, being sure to keep his eyes to himself. He wasn’t his brothers after all. Gently drying M off as he left the room, M sniffed and curled their body into Lucifer’s chest, seeking warmth. He made a happy noise in his sleep, causing the demon’s cheeks to turn as pink as most of Asmodeus’ decor. Not that he’d admit it. He was the avatar of Pride after all.<br/>
——<br/>
M blinked slowly and groaned at the bright light that assaulted their eyes. Pushing his face into the soft pillow beneath them, he sighed. Something soft and furry tickled at his cheek as he snuggled further into the warmth. The bed seemed to draw him in, luring him back to a comfortable sleep.<br/>
And that was when the memories hit him like a freight train.<br/>
Eyes snapping open, he bolted into a sitting position. M blinked, then looked at the dark red comforter below him, and thumbed at the soft, plush material. Where in the Devildom was Asmodeus? And where was he? Slowly coming back to reality, M registered that he recognized the room. And the fact that his chest was uncovered, and a very familiar cloak was draped over him. A brush of the cloaks material over M’s skin confirmed his suspicions that the rest of him was bare as well.<br/>
“Good, you’re awake.”<br/>
Without thinking, M gripped the soft black material and yanked it up to cover their chest. A small whimper left his lips when he turned and accidentally locked gazes with a very familiar pair of red eyes.<br/>
“L-Lucifer?!” He squeaked out.<br/>
The raven haired demon simply nodded from his space in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest, accentuating the muscles there. He seemed to consider M for a moment, then pushed off the wooden frame and strode over to the bed. While M was attempting to frantically wrap the cloak around themselves, he fixed his fiery gaze on the human. “M.” His cool voice made M freeze and look up to his equally cold expression. He sat down on the corner of the bed, ignoring the squeak the human let out.<br/>
“Y-y-yes?”<br/>
With only the sound M’s shaky breathing filling the room, Lucifer cleared his throat.<br/>
What exactly was one supposed to say in a situation like this? My brother appears to have taken advantage of you? Please don’t tell Diavolo? Well that wasn’t right.<br/>
“Erm…” Lucifer cleared his throat and awkwardly lifted an arm to place his black gloved hand on M’s shoulder. Ignoring the hitch in the human’s breath at the contact, he patted his shoulder uncertainly.<br/>
Weirdly enough, Lucifer’s inexperienced attempt at comfort (which was strangely impressive, given that he was thousands of years old), helped to calm him somewhat.<br/>
“Um...L-Lucifer?”<br/>
“Yes?” He replied, and took his hand away, choosing to fold both his hands in his lap.<br/>
“What…” M swallowed nervously. Did he even want to ask? “What happened?”<br/>
“Ah, yes. Naturally you’d have some questions.” At least he’d have something to say. He turned, a lock of his black hair falling away from his eyes. “And I have to say, I have some for you as well.”<br/>
An immediate sense of dread fell over M. “I-I remember that I was with Asmodeus…” he mumbled, avoiding Lucifer’s piercing red eyes, feeling betrayed by the rush of heat that flooded his cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red, similar to the eldest brothers gaze.<br/>
Lucifer furrowed his brows, a look of concentration on his face as he took in the appearance of the blushing human. “Asmodeus texted me, and told me you were with him. I found you in the bath. On top of him.” The last line dropped with menace as he gritted his teeth, and looked at M accusingly. When M turned impossibly redder and still focused their gaze on the only piece of clothing covering him up, his eyebrows narrowed even more. “I took you out, dried you off, and brought you here. Frankly, I didn’t want to risk leaving you alone.” He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. “M...” He faced the exchange student. “Are you all right?”<br/>
M stayed silent, and simply nodded.<br/>
“How did you end up there?” He asked, turning his body more to face the human on his bed.<br/>
“Um...h-he said I should try his bath salts…” M admitted reluctantly. Asmodeus’ plan sounded so obvious now that he said it out loud.<br/>
“And you went to his room?” Lucifer asked, incredulous, one eyebrow raised as if to say ‘how could you have possibly fallen for that?<br/>
“I…” M shifted awkwardly. “I was really tired, and I just wanted to relax…”<br/>
Lucifer nodded slowly, attempting to understand M’s side of things. “I see…”<br/>
“Well.” He faded forward again, and ran his hands up and down his own thighs. “If you’ll allow it, I’d like to apologize on behalf of my brother. Even if he is the Avatar of lust, he went too far.”<br/>
“Actually, um...” Turning impossibly redder, M buried their face in the fur lining of the collar on Lucifer’s cloak. “He... He d-didn’t exactly... force himself on me...<br/>
Lucifer’s dark red eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, and his mouth parted in surprise. Quickly, his eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. “So.” He spat out, already knowing the black diamond on his forehead had made itself visible. “You’ll part your legs for anyone in the end, won’t you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pride 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Dubious Consent ahead! I know this took forever, but I wanted to post at least somewhat readable content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I...w-what?” M stammered out, and was promptly shoved into the mattress. The grip Lucifer had on his shoulders was firm, making it very clear that he wasn’t about to let the human leave. Beneath him, the human whimpered softly. With a sharp nip to M’s neck, he let out a low, animalistic growl, causing goosebumps to break out across the pale skin.<br/>
M winced at the bite, his fingers twitching at his side unknowingly. Should he even try to push Lucifer off? What was even happening right now? “Lucifer, w-what are you doing-? Ah...”<br/>
Not even a second after the accidental sound had passed M’s lips, four black wings burst from Lucifer’s back, his casual clothes changing to that of his demon form. His tongue licked at the dip between M’s collarbones, feeling more than hearing the gasp that he had elicited from the human.<br/>
Out of instinct, M brought his hands up to raven black hair, feeling the hard bone of horns where the silky dark locks parted for them.<br/>
“Since you clearly don’t care who you sleep with, then you don’t mind, right?” His tone could only be described as menacing, with the way he spat out the words, like saying so disgusted him. His pride had been shattered, only leaving anger, desperation and loathing. He had been holding back because of his pride, and now that that had been tossed to the side of the road like roadkill, why shouldn’t he take what he wanted? Why shouldn’t he have the dark blue haired male beneath him?<br/>
“Wait, you want to-?!” M’s words were promptly cut off with another nip to their neck, followed by a yelp of pain. Fingernails scratched at the rough surface of the horns, part of him sincerely hoping that they weren’t going to leave marks that Lucifer would kill him for later.<br/>
For good measure, Lucifer bit him several more times, wanting to punish the exchange student for choosing his younger brother over <i> him </i>. Him! The eldest. The strongest. The smartest! The thought of his reckless troublemaker of a brother being seen as better than him, had shredded through his pride. Noticing the whimper that left the human below him, he begrudgingly relented, licking over the more serious bite marks he had left. Luckily, he hadn’t broken the skin yet.<br/>
M relaxed into the bed, and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. With each exhale, tension left his body, until he was shuddering at the slow licks to his neck. All the touches and licks to what M had realized was his sensitive spot, was doing what could only be described as horribly wonderful things.<br/>
Now that he’d relaxed his muscles, it was beginning to feel...enjoyable.<br/>
Lucifer reached for the cloak, and gripped the material, slowly pulling it away. A self satisfied smirk found its place on his normally frowning lips when M shuddered at the sensation of the fur lining dragging over his freshly washed skin.<br/>
The scent of soothing vanilla made itself known to the eldest brother as he leaned down to bite down on M’s neck harshly. He couldn’t have M thinking that he wasn’t still furious. Vanilla had never been a scent that Lucifer found himself caring for, yet somehow in that moment, it was <i> intoxicating </i>. There would never be a moment where he would smell vanilla and not think of the blue haired exchange student under him, fighting back moans.<br/>
Nearly drawing blood, he paid no attention to the yelp that M had let out. While M’s noises gave way to pained whines, he busied himself with sucking a mark into his skin, making sure that it would stay there for a long time to come. A brand of sorts.<br/>
His six other brothers would see it tomorrow at the breakfast table, and know <i>exactly</i> who M belonged to. The thought pleased him more than he would ever admit out loud. Not even Diavolo would know.<br/>
Meanwhile, M was still clinging to the base of Lucifer’s dark black horns, as if hanging on for dear life, guttural moans leaving his marked up throat. Thankfully, there was no chance in the Devildom that they would break.<br/>
However, the pressure was getting slightly annoying. Making a displeased face, Lucifer jerked his head away, a small part of him mourning the loss of M’s hands, which now had their knuckles pressed to M’s collarbones. There was fear in the human’s wide eyed gaze. Like that of prey, knowing that there was no way out. However, prey usually didn’t look secretly pleased with being caught.<br/>
With a light, rumbling growl, Lucifer yanked the rest of the cloak away, revealing pale skin, and M’s evident arousal, despite his terrified expression. Ignoring the humans undignified, embarrassed whimpers, he took his time. After all, Lucifer finally had the human he’d desired for so long, beneath him, ready to be devoured. And he would savor <i>every bite</i>.<br/>
His red eyed gaze lingered on every part of the humans completely naked and exposed body, spread out on his dark red bedding. Completely at his disposal.<br/>
“Turn around.” Lucifer ordered, his tone stern and demanding, making it clear that disobedience was not an option.<br/>
Not wanting to risk the wrath of the honestly terrifying demon, M rolled onto his stomach. Lucifer’s insistent hands pulled up M’s hips, the cloth of his gloves brushing against the human’s arousal, sending a shiver through him.<br/>
The sudden gentle nature of the eldest brother was even more unnerving than his previous anger and roughness had been. Even if he <i>was</i> being posed like a toy. Feeling even more exposed than he had in the bath, M instinctively hugged a pillow tightly, hoping he wouldn’t get yelled at for doing so.<br/>
Behind him, Lucifer had his eyes focused on M’s backside. Never taking his gaze away, his teeth bit into the tip of his red glove, and slid his hand out of the soft material. With a quiet thump, the glove fell on the bed, attracting the blue haired students attention.<br/>
M blinked at it in confusion for a moment. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Lucifer without his gloves, unless you counted the pictures he received on his D.D.D. How Mammon seemed to have so many candid pictures of his brothers, M didn’t want to know. A sudden image of what Lucifer might have looked like taking off his glove entered M’s mind. He decided to allow himself to imagine that he’d done it Sebastian Michaelis style; biting it and pulling it off. Huh. Maybe that was a demon thing.<br/>
Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly what had happened.<br/>
Something hot and wet met his entrance, causing M to gasp loudly, and fall forward, clutching at the pillow, his knuckles turning white with effort. <i>I-Is he really...?</i> An agonizingly slow lick confirmed M’s suspicions. Even as he moaned loudly, his body instinctively attempted to get away from the foreign sensation, sending him clawing at the sheets futilely.<br/>
Unaffected by this, Lucifer simply pulled M back to his original place by his hips, and pressed an insistent thumb to his entrance. “Behave.” He growled out, smirking to himself when M instantly stilled at the command. The human was learning obedience. Good.<br/>
Lowering his head once again, he closed his eyes and dragged his tongue over M’s entrance, pressing the thumb down, just barely entering him. Pushing his tongue in beside his thumb, M’s moan did not go unnoticed by the raven-haired demon. Over the next few minutes, Lucifer designed a rhythm, teasing M with his tongue, while using his thumb to massage at the saliva soaked ring.<br/>
At that point, M couldn’t care less about how loud he was being; only focused on that sinfully wonderful tongue, and the things it was doing, the arousal it was fueling. And the fact that he <i>never</i> wanted it to stop.<br/>
Laving his tongue over the area, Lucifer had begun to truly enjoy himself. His thumb had completely entered M now, and was accompanied by the tip of a finger as he lapped at the area, vaguely reminding himself that lube was going to be needed. It was a little hard to concentrate with the constant moans and whines, and the slick sounds of his work.<br/>
Bringing himself, back to reality after what had to have been at least fifteen minutes, Lucifer registered the high pitched sounds M had begun to utter and begrudgingly backed off. Amused at the whine M had made at the loss of the possibility of climax, he straightened, and calmly made his way to his nightstand, and opened a drawer, retrieving a small bottle. Of course Lucifer was able to be calm in a situation like this. Even with his dark black horns curling over his head, and wings shifting behind him, he was calm and slow.<br/>
M barely had time to register the fact that <i>Lucifer</i> owned <i>lube</i> before two slippery fingers quickly entered him without warning. M nearly got whiplash with how fast he threw back his head. Gasping, he moaned softly when Lucifer began a steady scissoring motion.<br/>
Lucifer quickly grew fed up with how long preparation was taking, and took out his frustration on M, in the form of bites. And not on his back.<br/>
Nipping at the soft, slightly lube slicked skin, Lucifer stroked the bites with his still- gloved hand, admiring his handiwork before kneading the pliant flesh. Knowing that they were sure to leave a stinging sensation, Lucifer continued to stretch M out. The slew of moans grew louder when he plunged his fingers deeper, bringing the eldest brother a rush of satisfaction.<br/>
After watching M be lost in pleasure for so long, Lucifer put one knee on the bed, and moved his body over M’s, completely trapping the human beneath him. His hot breath skimmed across M’s back as he closed his eyes, making the exchange student arch, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.<br/>
Now, with Lucifer draped over him, panting against his neck from sheer arousal, it was far more sensual than M had ever seen him. His scissoring motions slowed, as his wings spread out, curling in slightly as if sheltering M from everyone else. He seemed to have gone back to savoring the moment, much to the dismay of the impatient human.<br/>
Now with three fingers buried in M, having completely stretched him out, he pulled them out with a slick, sound, relishing the way M pushed his hips back, seeking that pleasing fullness again.<br/>
Lucifer was proving his point. He was the only one who could pleasure M like this. Leave him moaning and desperate for more. Standing up straight once again, he began the long process that was shedding his complicated peacock feathered clothes. As quickly as was demonly possible, Lucifer shed his black and red cloak, and unbuttoned his jacket with lightning speed, ignoring the way his lube slicked fingers slipped over the buttons. For a moment, he wondered just why he wore so many <i>layers.</i><br/>
Finally, M felt the warmth of Lucifer’s sculpted chest press against his back. The fabric of his pants felt rough against his lube soaked rim, eliciting a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. The press of an unmistakable hard on, made a swirl of emotions begin spinning through M’s mind. <i>He</i> had caused Lucifer to react this way. Granted, he was feeling terrified, but also very aroused at the unusual reaction he had somehow gained from the demon. It wasn’t often that Lucifer showed this side of him.<br/>
Lucifer’s arousal pressed insistently at his hole, earning a sharp intake of breath. “<i>Ohgod.</i> “<br/>
A brush of surprisingly soft lips against M’s ear made the human gasp again, for what had to have been the hundredth time that night. “Guess again.” Lucifer replied, his tone even lower and huskier than normal. He backed off slightly, just enough to unbutton the last of his clothing.<br/>
M’s body jolted at the feeling of an object pressing at his entrance, the sensation of what was definitely a condom confusing him for a moment. When had he even put that on? Honestly, it probably would have been easy to put it on without M’s notice, given the fact that he’d been a moaning mess throughout the whole evening so far. Wait. What time was it?<br/>
Lucifer shifted his hips aligning himself, so the tip pressed insistently to M’s opening. With a slight roll of his hips, the tip breached M’s entrance, glancing up when his blue-haired head shot upwards, gasping towards the ceiling.<br/>
M’s breathing had quickened as the large object continued to inch inside him, until he was completely shaking, barely keeping himself upright with how much his limbs were quivering. Soft, breathy moans passed his lips. Just having the eldest demon brother fully inside had brought him to the edge once again, almost feeling the need to beg. Almost. M didn’t want to know what Lucifer might do or say if he begged. He was more of a praise kink kind of guy.<br/>
Lucifer used his gloved hand to grip the base of M’s cock, ensuring that he wouldn’t cum without the demons permission. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, part of him refusing to believe that he was currently having to keep <i> himself </i> from releasing too soon in addition to the human. It had been much too long since the last time he’d allowed himself to become intimate with someone.<br/>
His other hand grabbed at M’s shoulder the fingers still holding a trace amount of lube, digging his thumb into the soft skin as he soothingly but firmly massaged the area. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking that I’m not angry with you anymore.” He growled, the sound resembling thunder. With a small thrust into the students body, M jolted and yelped at the sudden movement. “I simply just don’t want your punishment to end too quickly.”<br/>
“L-Lucifer, please...”<br/>
“Are you really about to beg for it? Like the little-" he stopped himself and snarled.<br/>
M’s head was hanging low as he shook his head weakly.<br/>
“I’m going to move now.” Lucifer warned, his lips brushing up against M’s ear. His voice dropped an octave, a light rumble added in. “And I’m not about to be gentle.”<br/>
True to his word, the first thrust was unforgiving, sending M to the mattress, supporting his weight with only his elbows. “Ah! L-Lucifer!”<br/>
Pulling away and snapping back in quick succession, M couldn’t help but let out a litany of moans, too shocked by the entire situation to do much else.<br/>
Lucifer placed his hands on either side of M on the bed, caging them in completely as the human let themselves be used as the demon saw fit. And so far... well, M wasn’t complaining.<br/>
With only a few hard thrusts, M already felt completely exhausted, his body rocking back and forth in time with Lucifer’s actions. His eyes had become half lidded, while his tongue lolled out past his lower lip, panting and gasping for air.<br/>
It wasn’t long before Lucifer found M’s prostate. As a cruel punishment, Lucifer grabbed ahold of the base of M’s cock once again, and pounded straight into the bundle of nerves, his rhythm quickening. His own climax was building at the sound of M’s soft, yet high pitched cries at the stimulation.<br/>
Muttering curses and insults under his breath, Lucifer gritted his teeth and continued his brutal pace.<br/>
M couldn’t even comprehend the possible insults to himself that Lucifer was uttering. Frankly, there wasn’t much that he <i>could</i> comprehend. The only thing really registering was the slap of Lucifer’s skin on his own, and the excruciating heat in his stomach. M’s mind had become covered in a hazy fog, a ringing filling his ears.<br/>
Finally... <i> finally</i>, Lucifer let go. And with one last thrust, so harsh that it was sure to leave bruises on M’s already sure to be sore hips, he closed his eyes. Dark, long lashes brushed across his cheeks, as the first orgasm he had experienced in a <i>long</i> time racked his body. Lucifer could feel his whole figure shudder, M’s weak moan not even reaching his ears.<br/>
After what seemed like hours, Lucifer groaned lowly and loudly, then slumped over the human body below him. He grew still, save for his member still twitching inside M as he softened.<br/>
Vaguely, M wondered when the last time Lucifer had sex was, before his vision darkened, and his head fell to the pillow he had been clutching. Completely passed out, with a demon still buried to the hilt inside of him. Later, M wouldn’t even recall Lucifer pulling out and collapsing heavily next him, with his chest heaving, and black locks sticking to his sweaty forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes: I’m not very confident with my writing… Anyway, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t figure out a scene with M and Lucifer where it wasn’t angry sex. Whoops?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greed & Gluttony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first morning M had awoken to in the Devildom, was one of confusion, disorientation, and fear. The unfamiliar bedroom ceiling taunted him, and the sound of far off voices drove terror right to the very marrow of his bones. Hopes that the previous day had been a dream were dashed away, replaced by dread. He could very well die in this unnatural land.<br/>
M had been warned, after being transported from his room, to stand in front of the student council, of demons that might try and eat him, or attack him. He’d spent the morning in his room, hiding under the ridiculously pink comforter, shaking, and attempting to control his breathing. Uncertainty, and worry clouding his mind, like a heavy fog.<br/>
Waking up in a bed that wasn’t your own, was already disorienting enough. But the first morning in the Devildom had been the worst.<br/>
However, waking up in Lucifer’s bed, came to be a close second.<br/>
M opened his eyes slowly, a weight seeming to rest on his eyelids, squinting up at the chandelier-esque light fixture. That moment of sleepy confusion faded away, and was quickly replaced by panic. Nearly falling face-first to the floor, M threw off the arm that had been draped over his side, and tumbled out of the bed. He squeaked out of sheer embarrassment, when he realized that he was standing in the middle of Lucifer’s bedroom, while completely naked.<br/>
He looked around frantically, and spotted his school uniform on Lucifer’s bedside table. Snagging the boxers, and his pants, he tugged them on quickly, almost tripping over the material. Once he was standing upright, he followed up by pushing his arms through the sleeves of the undershirt that he hastily buttoned, doing several of the buttons up wrong, causing the shirt to be rumpled. As M fumbled with shaking fingers, he glanced up and froze.<br/>
Lucifer was fast asleep, breathing softly, with his eyes closed, dark eyelashes a stark contrast to his pale cheeks. He was dressed in black silk pajamas, with a red stripe around the collar. Somehow, the sight before M was so serene, he almost didn’t want to leave. Almost.<br/>
Part of him was tempted to grab his D.D.D so he could take a picture. If only the brothers knew what M had been able to see. After all, nearly all six of the other demons had been punished in one way or another, attempting to take a photo of a sleeping Lucifer.<br/>
Shaking his head, the panic returned. M’s heart was pounding so hard against his rib cage, M feared that his chest would explode from nerves. He quickly grabbed his coat, and draped it over one arm, deciding to not bother with his shoes. He slid on the wood flooring slightly, as he jerked open the door, and slammed it shut behind him. Which he immediately regretted.<br/>
As his feet pounded against the hard flooring, images of a sleep deprived Lucifer tearing after him ran through his mind, making him run faster than before. Taking stairs two at a time, he jumped off the third to last step, thudding to the floor, barely aware of the burning in his lungs, and the ache of his feet.<br/>
Watching his bare feet on the floor, to make sure that he wouldn’t trip, M smacked into what could only have been a concrete wall, and fell flat on his ass.<br/>
And then, he opened his eyes, and realized that the supposed wall he had ran into had orange hair. And a concerned expression. Since when were walls concerned?<br/>
“M?” Beelzebub spoke tentatively, and leaned down, his hands sliding to his knees to prop himself up.<br/>
M squinted up at the figure looking down at him, while simultaneously holding a hand to their own forehead. “Beel?” He mumbled weakly.<br/>
“Do you need some help?” He asked, offering a hand, then paused, looking at M like one would when examining a painting they didn’t understand. Beel leaned towards M. “Is that…?”<br/>
<i>Oh crap, BEEL.</i> Scrambling to their feet, M clapped a hand over his neck to cover the many marks Lucifer had undoubtedly left, and raced down the hallway, his footsteps echoing across the stone walls. As kind as the older twin was, he did not want Beelzebub to see him like this. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this! Somehow, he’d find a way to make it up to Beel in the future, maybe with some cupcakes from Madam Screams, but all M wanted was to run away. To run away out of shame. Out of embarrassment. Two demons. Two! And the worst part was, he didn’t even <i>regret</i> it!<br/>
———<br/>
When M finally got back to his room, and locked the door, putting his back against the hard wood, he had pulled his D.D.D out of his jacket’s pocket, and shakily turned it on, as he gasped for breath. It was a few minutes past two in the morning.<br/>
Falling to the floor, M let his head thump against the door, his eyes falling closed.<br/>
He felt like he could finally relax. Like he could finally <i>breathe.</i> “Fuck…” He gasped out, then gritted his teeth, hitting his head on the wood again. “Fuuuuuuck.” ——<br/>
M didn’t sleep. Sleep was out of the question, when embarrassment was burning what could very well be a permanent blush onto his cheeks. He could hear all the compliments on his ‘blush’ from Asmodeus now.<br/>
He’d been agonizing over the past evenings events for the past five hours, and he hadn’t slept at all since he’d gotten to his room. M’s stomach growled loudly, making him press his face into his pillow and groan in hunger. The only thing he’d managed to do was move from the floor to his bed, hide under the pink comforter, and bite his nails anxiously. “Everyone’s probably eating right now.” He grumbled to himself, and turned over on the bed. Why did he have to eat the last of the chocolate bars Solomon had bought him from the human world, yesterday? He turned so his cheek was resting on the pillow, and pouted to himself.<br/>
When M had first arrived at the Devildom, the unusual food had put him off at first. And yet, now it was all he wanted. Bright colors, and strange shapes, with the occasionally normal looking food, filled his mind, only making M’s stomach growl louder.<br/>
Maybe he could sneak into the kitchen after everyone had hopefully gone to their rooms. Of course, even if he could make it to the kitchen undetected, the fridge would most likely already be cleared out by Beel. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why he had ran into Beel in the hall.<br/>
A sharp knock at the door startled M, making him yelp, and jerk into a sitting position, somehow banging his knee on the wall in the process. He groaned in pain, just as a voice called out, from outside his room.<br/>
“Hey! M, I know you’re in there! Let me in!”<br/>
“M-Mammon?” M shook his head and dove under his comforter again. “No!”<br/>
There was silence at the door for a moment, before Mammon grumbled lightly. “I’m not leaving until you let me in.”<br/>
M inhaled deeply and poked his head out from under the blanket, staring at the door as he chewed on his lower lip. He knew that Mammon wouldn’t leave, but he couldn’t let him in… With a sigh, he carefully got out of his bed, and nervously made his way across the room, still wrapped in the blanket.<br/>
The moment he’d unlocked the door, Mammon barged in, and slammed the door shut behind him, a pair of black shoes in one hand. He tossed them to the floor, and glared at them. “Those were outside the door.” He said curtly.<br/>
A light pink flush coated M’s cheeks. Those were the shoes that he had left behind in Lucifer’s room. The oldest demon brother must have somehow left them there without him knowing.<br/>
“Beel came downstairs this morning and said that he saw you leaving Lucifer’s room with a hickey on your neck, is that true?” He asked angrily, his eyebrows scrunched up, and his lips curved into a disapproving frown.<br/>
M looked away, the light flush turning to a bright red. Realizing where the mark Lucifer had left was, he faced Mammon again, knowing that he had already spotted it.<br/>
“You…” Mammon’s face had fallen, the sorrow in his eyes making M’s chest tighten with guilt. <i>He</i> was supposed to be M’s first. M was <i>his.</i> M was <i>his</i> human. Greed began to fill him, feeling like a fire, burning more and more, until he was positively radiating it. He shook his head, his downcast expression quickly turning to one of fury.<br/>
The thought of anyone touching M fueled the fire of greed. Black and white wings burst forth, causing M to step back, and widen his eyes. He had never seen Mammon turn into his demon form when he was angry. For him to transform, he must be-<br/>
“You humans are even worse than demons! And what’s more, Asmodeus was spouting all kinds of weird stuff at the table!” He shouted, running his hands through his fluffy white hair, clearly stressed. “Do you know how much it sucks to hear him say all that shit?”<br/>
“It’s not like I meant for it to happen! I just-“ He tried walking around Mammon, and backed up towards the wall when the Avatar of Greed turned and advanced towards him, his hands forming claws. “A-asmo texted me, and- and then L-Lucifer-” A hand shot out and slammed against the wall trapping the M in place.<br/>
“You know what?” Mammon cocked his head to one side, his expression changing from one of fury, to one as cold as ice. “I’m gonna make you forget all of them.”<br/>
M blinked, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “What?”<br/>
Mammon slowly got on his knees, one hand coming down to M’s hip, while the other unbuttoned M’s pants. “You’re <i>mine.</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! So, I finally wrote another chapter! My confidence in my writing has hit an all time low, but with the help of a friend, I got the courage to post this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Greed & Gluttony 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason, they say ‘fuck’ a lot in this chapter. While meanwhile, Beel has two lines. Sorry Beel! &gt;&lt;<br/>Now, let’s see what happened after we left M and Mammon alone, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking up at M’s shaken expression, Mammon furrowed his brows and nuzzled into M’s stomach, his chin bumping against the growing arousal still confined by boxers. His touches became less demanding, his hands slowly sliding over M’s hips, and down the plushness of his thighs.<br/>
Soft lips pressed gentle kisses just below his navel, then traced the jutting line of his hip bones, until he reached the hemline of his boxers.<br/>
The blanket M had wrapped around himself was now pooled behind him. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, while his mind was running a mile a minute, yet somehow, his train of thought never left the station.<br/>
Mammon nudged M’s legs apart to make room for himself, and bit lightly on the inside of the exchange students thighs, marking him as his own. With a scrape of his teeth, he nipped the soft skin, a shudder running through the human at his touches. Only when several bright pink marks littered the inside of M’s thighs did Mammon turn his attention to the hard-on that had been tempting him for quite some time.<br/>
White painted nails tugged the blue material down, followed by a gasp from M at the cool air on his growing arousal.<br/>
Mammon placed lazy, open mouthed kisses along the shaft, his lips soft and gentle. The fierce attitude from earlier had almost melted away, replaced by a focus M had only seen when he was figuring out how to get the most money out of a situation.<br/>
“You should be grateful that the Great Mammon is doing this.” He mumbled out, before taking the tip in his mouth, and sucking lightly, his eyelids falling closed. Some sort of feeling of satisfaction bloomed in his chest.<br/>
M groaned, his head thumping back against the wall, while his nails scratched at the rough surface behind him. “Mammon...oh, fuck, <i>Mammon.</i>”<br/>
With a shiver, Mammon pulled off and breathed heavily against M’s thigh. “M...when you say my name like that...” He groaned, a noise resembling the one M had made just moments ago. He pressed the palm of his hand over his own crotch and brought his other hand up to grip the base of M’s arousal.<br/>
A whimper fell past the human’s lips when he felt an unfamiliar hand slide down to his manhood, then gasped at Mammon’s lips brushing a barely-there kiss against the head. “Ah...”<br/>
Mammon gave long licks, starting from the base, and ending just before the tip, like M’s cock was some sort of treat that he wanted to savor. He made a moaning sound as his lips engulfed the cock, causing the human to sharply inhale, then make a similar moan in response.<br/>
M’s breath hitched as Mammon took him in deeper, his horns lightly scratching at his upper thighs. “Mammon...” He moaned out, summoning the courage to try and move the horns aside, and away from his sensitive skin.<br/>
Groaning in annoyance, Mammon pulled off and adjusted his body closer so his horns were out of the way. After all, being stabbed by pointy horns wasn’t exactly sexy. He took M in his mouth again, enjoying the weight on his tongue more than he would ever admit to anyone.<br/>
When had M’s life become like this? Overwhelmed by three demons all in a row...<br/>
The sound of a single sharp knock at the door, went unnoticed by the human, too distracted by the overwhelming sensation of the second born’s unrelenting ministrations.<br/>
Mammon, however, immediately snapped his eyes open, and jerked his head back, just as the door opened.<br/>
“M? Do you have any more snacks?” The door beside them revealed Beel, who’s face immediately morphed into an expression of shock. Eyes wide, and mouth open.<br/>
The sight of Mammon on his knees, with his lips mere inches away from M’s spit-slicked cock, was something that he wouldn’t soon forget. He blinked, his eyes going from Mammon’s expression of dismay, to the small bead of precum shining at the tip of M’s cock.<br/>
If M’s and Mammon’s blush could somehow be combined, it would have started a fire, with how hot their embarrassment burned.<br/>
M opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, resembling a gaping fish. Too in shock to speak, or even make a move to cover up.<br/>
Mammon was the first to break, stammering a bunch of nonsense as Beel continued to stare at them, then he let out a quiet screech. “Close the door idiot!”<br/>
Beel stepped forward, the door clicking closed behind him. Glossy orange nails catching the overhead lighting for a moment as he made his way toward them both into two quick strides.<br/>
“I meant with you on the other side!”<br/>
Seemingly in some sort of trance, Beel blatantly ignored his screeching brother, and sank to his knees, easily nudging Mammon aside. His eyes became lidded, the familiar look of pure hunger forming in them. “That looks...<i>delicious.</i>” He breathed, taking the object in his mouth, earning a gasped out moan from M.<br/>
“Oi, bastard! M’s mine! What do ya’ think you’re doin’?!” Mammon shrieked, feeling his greed beginning to bubble and boil inside him. His cheeks burned brightly with equal embarrassment, and rage. Just as he was about to hurl several insults, and possibly even some punches at his younger brother, he stopped, then grinned to himself as he stood up.<br/>
M gave a quiet moan, slumping against the wall as he gave in, his lips parted, quiet pants falling from his mouth. He blinked questioningly at Mammon with half-lidded eyes. “W-what are you...?”<br/>
Mammon’s hand slid between M, and the wall, and gripped the human’s backside, grinning wickedly when M let out a yelp of surprise. “I’m not giving you up, M.” He growled out possesively, before the hand disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Two fingers were soon pressed insistently against M’s lips. “Take them.” He ordered, smirking when M immediately obeyed, and opened his mouth, gazing at him with lust filled eyes.<br/>
Seeing that look on his human’s face, Mammon wanted to be the only one M ever looked at like that. Spotting the marks on M’s neck, his grin faded. Knowing that the others more than likely saw M’s aroused appearance, only made the greed in him flare up like a bonfire inside him.<br/>
Later, M would look back on this moment and feel humiliated beyond belief at his own actions. But for the moment, he licked the fingers lazily, his eyes falling closed again. He tried matching Beel’s movements, and sucked on Mammon’s fingers whenever he felt himself being pulled in, moaning around the objects in his mouth.<br/>
Mammon pulled away after a while, giving an evil chuckle when M whined. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the greedy one here.” He teased, as his hand moved beneath the slack hemline of the gray uniform pants. “I’m not done with you yet.” Mammon informed the human, that sinful growl making it’s way into his voice again, as his finger teased at M’s entrance. With one decisive push of his fingers, M’s hips jerked forward, moaning loudly when it caused Beel to deepthroat him.<br/>
Seemingly unbothered, Beelzebub’s eyes remained closed as he continued his work. He pulled off just so he could nuzzle into M’s hip, nipping at his hipbone, before easily deepthroating him again in one, smooth motion.<br/>
“O-ohhh... B-Beel.” M moaned out softly, carding his fingers through the demon’s bright orange locks. “Haa... ah- haah...”<br/>
Mammon’s upper lip twitched with frustration, as he shoved his fingers into the warm, wet heat, his greed flaring up again when he realized that there were still traces of what could only be lube. “Don’t say <i>his</i> name. Say <i>my</i> name.”<br/>
M gritted his teeth and groaned, relaxing around the intrusion. “M-Mammon...Mammon...oh fuck…<i>Mammon.</i>”<br/>
“Good human.” The demon praised, having been appeased for the moment, and began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Bending his head down, he scraped his teeth across M’s pale shoulder. A rumbling sound of appreciation sounded in his throat when M exposed his neck, as if surrendering. Taking the chance that was being given to him, Mammon bit down on his neck lightly, similar to how a vampire might, and began gently sucking a new mark next to the one Lucifer had left.<br/>
“Focus on me.” He demanded after he was done, pressing his fingers against M’s walls, possibly harder than he had meant to in his fit of jealousy.<br/>
M nodded rapidly, then turned, nosing his way under Mammon’s chin, as if hiding away. His panting breaths were rapidly warming Mammon’s skin, before he angled his head, and began sucking a mark on Mammon’s neck. It helped to ground him, as well as alleviate the tension that was gathering in his body.<br/>
The shuddering sigh the demon let out was music to M’s ears, pushing him to leave another, this time on Mammon’s now exposed collarbones.<br/>
And maybe it was because of his heightened arousal, or maybe it was because it was <i>M,</i> that was making his wings twitch, and flick at the air. “Fuck...M, that’s...fuck, that feels good...do another, give me another.” He chanted breathily, and pushed a third finger inside M as he faced the ceiling as he groaned, letting himself get lost in the sensation.<br/>
M let go after leaving a fourth hickey, and moaned against Mammon’s neck, as he felt Beel’s hand grip his waist, pulling his hips closer.<br/>
Mammon shuddered, his wings stretching out fully, before returning to their resting position.<br/>
Beel brought his other hand up, and began stroking the base continuing to lift his head and lower it, flicking his tongue over the tip every once in a while, driving M to the brink of insanity.<br/>
“M...I’m still mad at you...” Mammon groaned, slowly pulling out his fingers. Lightly shoving M off his shoulder, he got between the human and the wall. He pushed down the pants the rest of the way, so the dark gray fabric hung awkwardly around M’s knees, then brought his slick hand down to expertly undo the complicated straps. The metal of the buckles made light clinking sounds, followed by a snap of leather as the belt was pulled away completely.<br/>
M gave a shuddery sigh, attempting to stave of his arousal. He knew what Mammon was planning, and there was no way that he’d allow himself to finish before he got to experience it. “B-Beel…” He said through gritted teeth, and tugged on the orange hair, attempting to get his point across.<br/>
Miraculously, Beelzebub got the hint, and he stopped playing with M’s slit with his tongue. The hand he’d rested on the base gripped tighter, making the human groan.<br/>
The head of Mammon’s cock pressed against M’s entrance, a cool, thin material making itself known immediately.<br/>
Just where the hell were these demons getting condoms from? Was this what their powerful magic was going towards?<br/>
M arched against Mammon moaning far too needily than how he wanted to, and <i>keened</i> as the avatar of Greed slowly rocked into him. Using the wall as a surface to push off of, he paused for a moment in between thrusts, allowing the human to adjust. As mad as he claimed to be, he seemed to be acting awfully gentle with his human.<br/>
Beel’s tongue swirled over the tip, when Mammon was fully seated, apparently deciding that he could do so again. The action caused M to whimper. It was all so much.<br/>
“W-wait...a-ah...M-Mammon- <i>Beel-</i> c-careful...”<br/>
Mammon gave a low moan, his breathy pants sounding in M’s ear. “Haven’t you seen him eat? He doesn’t have a gag reflex.” He grumbled out, then groaned, and bit down on M’s shoulder. “Oh <i>Diavolo</i> you feel so <i>good</i>.”<br/>
Beel hummed in agreement, sending vibrations that made M tremble, and arch against Mammon’s firm body. “F-f-<i>uck</i>.”<br/>
For a moment, M made the mistake of glancing at Beel’s face, dark orange eyes having settled on that moment to open and blink up at him.<br/>
The air in his lungs suddenly escaped, and a heat rushed through him, adding to the pressure in his stomach. <i>“Ohmygod.”</i>  He let his head fall back on Mammon’s shoulder, and covered his face with his hands. How he had even managed to last this long was frankly, a miracle.<br/>
Mammon began to move, gripping M’s hips so tightly, his nails were etching marks into the soft skin. “I want you to forget everyone and everything, except for <i>me.</i>” He commanded, his voice low enough to escape Beel’s ears. And dangerous enough to make M shudder.<br/>
——<br/>
M couldn’t recall much after those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I didn’t update this as soon as I thought I would. Somehow, this chapter gave me a hard time. <br/>And apparently magically appearing condoms are a theme in my writing now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Avatar of Aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M just needs a break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M couldn’t recall much after Mammon had demanded that M only focus on him.<br/>
He remembered his head colliding with the demon’s chin as he turned, and made some sort of garbled, high pitched version of Mammon’s name. His legs quivering as the older demon succumbed to the tightness of the human, and groaned into M’s shoulder. Giving soft, tired moans, practically vibrating from overstimulation, as Beel eagerly swallowed around M’s cock, pressing forward, as if trying to urge more onto his tongue. And then, collapsing to the floor as soon as Mammon pulled out, gasping for breath, with his cheek pressed into the second born’s calf.<br/>
He remembered being determined to not fall asleep.<br/>
Especially since the last two times he had done just that, things hadn’t exactly gone well. And yet, after the emotional and physical exhaustion, he couldn’t help but pass out as soon as Beel and Mammon helped him get in bed.<br/>
When M woke up, it was due to a knock at his door, accompanied by two voices lightly bickering. It went silent for a moment, just before the door opened. M sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Beel? Mammon?” He said questioningly, his voice laden with exhaustion. “What are you guys doing here?” He mumbled out, wishing he was asleep again. That way, he wouldn’t have to worry about his current situation.<br/>
“We brought you food!” Beel exclaimed cheerfully, holding up a tray laden with packaged food, several dishes, and what appeared to be a large container of fries.<br/>
At the sight, M’s stomach growled, reminding him of the fact that he hadn’t eaten in far too long.<br/>
“And juice.” Mammon grumbled, now back in his human form, holding a glass of orange juice. “For... I don’t know, vitamins or whatever.”<br/>
“You...brought me food... <i>Without</i> eating all of it?” M asked, now wide awake. Beel being able to hold food without eating any of it was a miracle.<br/>
Beel nodded happily, and leaned down, carefully placing the tray on M’s lap, and taking the glass from Mammon, carefully setting it on the tray.<br/>
“Oi, don’t go thinking that this guy is generous or anything.” Mammon scoffed, crossing his arms huffily. “He ate half of it on the way here.”<br/>
Ah,that made more sense. “Still, thank you Beel.” M smiled up at him, laughing when Beel looked like he had been gifted the sun. “This is more than enough anyway. But, I am still starving. I didn’t even eat dinner last night.”<br/>
Mammon’s expression turned even more sour than before, while Beel’s turned hopeful.<br/>
“Can I have some, then?”<br/>
M laughed again, and handed some sort of packaged pastry and what resembled a burger to the large demon, who immediately began munching on the food happily, while Mammon sat down next to M, gripping at the folds in his jeans.<br/>
“Hey.” He awkwardly nudged M’s shoulder with his own, and nodded to the food. “You should eat too.”<br/>
“Right. Um, th-thanks guys.” M thanked them, feeling put on the spot as he unwrapped another baked good with shaking hands.<br/>
Mammon watched him for a moment, then sighed dramatically, taking the pastry away from the human.<br/>
“Hey!” He tried to take it back, only to have the demon hold it high in the air, out of the human’s reach.<br/>
“Your hands are shaking so much you can barely eat, just…” He tore off a piece and held it to M’s lips. “Let me.” He mumbled.<br/>
A bright red blush dusted over M’s cheeks, remembering when Mammon had told him to suck on his fingers. “I-I can feed myself.”<br/>
“Not right now you can’t.” The demon retorted, his expression firm. “Now open your mouth already.”<br/>
Briefly, M tried to meet his challenging gaze, failing miserably. Finally, he reluctantly opened his mouth, keeping his gaze down. He nearly moaned when he took the first bite, stopping before he caused himself any more humiliation.<br/>
It tasted like honey, and honestly, he didn’t want to know what it actually was. He had learned not to question Devildom food. Giving in to his hunger, M allowed himself to be hand fed bites of the sweet pastry.<br/>
“There.” Mammon finally smiled, his gaze softening as he tilted M’s chin up with a finger.<br/>
M sucked in a breath when he looked into Mammon’s eyes. Without the haze of lust to hide behind, his heart began to beat against his rib cage, faster and faster, at their close proximity.<br/>
Mammon’s lips parted, caught in the same trance as M, and moved the smallest amount forward. His gaze flickered between M’s wide eyes, and his mouth.<br/>
Beel leaned down, coming between the two people on the bed, and took M’s chin between a thumb and forefinger. Tilting the human’s head away from Mammon, he swiped his tongue across M’s cheek. Satisfied, he released him.<br/>
M let out a squeak in surprise, while Mammon looked so enraged, his eye twitched, and his lips drew back to reveal his sharp canines.<br/>
“Did- did you just lick him?!”<br/>
Beel shrugged and looked down at his shirt in case of crumbs. “They had food on their face.”<br/>
“That-! That doesn’t mean-!” Mammon stammered our. “Get your own food!” He yelled, pointing to the door.<br/>
Unbothered by his brother’s fury, Beel smiled softly at M and ruffled his messy blue hair, before making his way out of the room.<br/>
“Seriously, that guy...” Mammon muttered, watching the door close.<br/>
M wiped his cheek with a sleeve, before looking down and recognized one of his own black sweaters. Which meant that someone had to have helped him get into new clothes.<br/>
Realizing that M had noticed the change in clothing, Mammon blushed a brilliant shade of red and covered his mouth with a hand. “I uh...I thought it would have been weird to leave it...But maybe this was weirder...” He shook his head and buried his face in both hands. “And I even cleaned you up...”<br/>
Cheeks a similar shade as Mammon’s, M copied the position the demon held, with his face in his hands. “Seriously?!” He groaned out pathetically.<br/>
Mammon lifted his head up, looking more flustered than an embarrassed Levi. “It was Beel’s idea! H-he said that you would want to be clean!”<br/>
Whining out of humiliation, M shook his head, debating asking Barbatos to send him back in time so he could stop himself from going to Asmo’s room in the first place. Not that he exactly <i>regretted</i> everything that had happened... “He’s right, but I wish I could have showered on my own or something…”<br/>
“I’m not even sure you can <i>stand</i> right now.” Mammon pointed out and paused, before scooting closer to M.<br/>
M chewed on his lower lip nervously, realizing that the demon was probably right. Especially given how his hips were throbbing.<br/>
"Hey." Mammon mumbled out, offering an awkward quirk of his lips, forming a small smile.<br/>
"Hey." M responded just as awkwardly, deciding to stare down at the tray of food, unable to meet the demons gaze.<br/>
"So…" Mammon started, then sighed, slumping as he raked his hands through his hair roughly. "I'm...sorry." He apologized, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. "I...I just couldn't stand the thought of Lucifer and Asmo doin'...<i>stuff</i> with you, and then I just...yeah." he finished lamely.<br/>
Before M could even begin to think of a response, Mammon scanned the options on the tray, and angled himself so he was sitting side by side with the human.<br/>
“You should eat more.” Mammon mumbled, desperate to change the topic. He lifted up a strip of something resembling bacon. “Protein.” He stated simply.<br/>
“Mammon-“<br/>
“<i>Eat.</i>”<br/>
Swallowing nervously, M’s wide eyes flickered back and forth from the food, to Mammon’s demanding gaze, before finally opening his mouth and allowing himself to be fed.<br/>
“Good human.” He muttered, furrowing his brows when M shivered at the simple words of praise. “Wait- Does that...?”<br/>
“Sh-shut up!”<br/>
Mammon bit back a grin, and laughed, letting his forehead rest on M’s shoulder, making the human jolt at the contact. “You’re weird.”<br/>
“Look who’s talking.” M muttered.<br/>
Mammon shifted, then lifted his head up. “I uh...I know that earlier was probably a lot, but...you did really good.”<br/>
If M wasn’t already blushing madly before, he certainly was now.<br/>
“And...I’m really sorry if I scared ya.”<br/>
M shook his head, wringing his hands together in his lap. “Y-you didn’t…I mean, when you first came in, you k-kinda did…”<br/>
“Still...sorry…” Mammon mumbled, then picked up a plate with some sort of weird purple goo, drizzled in a bright yellow sauce. Using the fork, he held up a bite to M. “There’s no way you’re full yet, so eat.”<br/>
M wrinkled his nose, then sighed in defeat, opening his mouth.<br/>
Once the plate, and a second dish had been cleared, Mammon tipped the glass of juice to M’s lips. “Drink.” He said simply.<br/>
“This is ridiculous-“<br/>
Mammon put an arm around M’s shoulders, tugging the human against his side. “<i>Please.</i>”<br/>
Even though M was sure that he could drink by himself, he allowed Mammon to awkwardly help him down half the glass, only spilling a little, which ran down his chin.<br/>
Mammon sighed in relief, while M wiped his mouth with the black sleeve. He set the orange juice back down on the tray, careful not to spill it, then turned his attention back to his human. “Are you okay?” He asked with worry in his gaze.<br/>
M nodded, and leaned against the vine covered wall, closing his eyes. “Just tired for the most part. And...” He blushed for what had to have been the millionth time that day, and pressed his cheek against the cold stone. “Sore.” He added quietly.<br/>
Taking the tray off of M’s lap, Mammon carefully set it down on the floor. Straightening up, he shrugged out of his jacket. “You should get some sleep.” He said, and draped his jacket around M’s figure, then placed his sunglasses on one of the many pillows that littered the floor. “We can go to dinner after you have a nap.”<br/>
Deciding to pretend that he would never have to see any of the demons again, M just ignored that sentence completely, and blinked as Mammon began to get under the blanket.<br/>
“Wait, What are you...?”<br/>
Mammon awkwardly scooted under the cover, until he was laying completely flat on his back. “Well, I ain’t leaving ya’ alone.” He stated simply, and tugged at M’s sleeve, until the human finally relented. Too embarrassed to make a move himself, M allowed Mammon to practically man handle him into laying down, with his cheek pressed against Mammon’s firm chest.<br/>
With the sound of Mammon’s heartbeat filling his ears, M’s cheeks burned as hot as the fire Cerberus breathed. He stayed silent, just listening to the demon’s soft breaths, while his heart beat faster. It slowed after a while, as they both seemed to settle into their position. M’s eyelids kept drifting closed, then fluttering open, until he could no longer resist the allure of sleep.<br/>
He yawned, and nuzzled into the demon’s chest, sighing happily when he felt skillful fingers begin to card through his hair.<br/>
“Do ya need anything?” Mammon asked softly.<br/>
“No...this is…<i>really</i> nice...” M admitted, honest now that exhaustion had mostly overtaken his anxiety. He hesitantly raised an arm, draping it around the demon’s waist.<br/>
“R-really?” He asked, as if finding the possibility of him being comfortable to cuddle with completely unbelievable. He reminded M of Levi.<br/>
“Yeah...um...th-thank you.”<br/>
“Um...” Mammon gulped nervously, the sound of his heartbeat beginning to increase once again.<br/>
It felt like M could finally relax, in the comfort and safety of Mammon’s arms. It almost felt like cuddling a large stuffed animal. He snuggled into the warmth of Mammon’s chest once more and sighed in relief. Who knew cuddling with a demon could make him feel so safe?<br/>
Mammon blinked down at the human, and gave a smile so soft, slight, and warm, it could melt even the coldest of hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I wrote the smut better than the fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO sorry for not posting for so long. Life got a lot crazy, but things have finally calmed down a bit, so yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since both Mammon and M had arrived at the dinner table. The hickeys that they were both unable to cover up, on display for everyone to see. The word ‘chaos’, did not begin to cover it.  <br/>———<br/>“How did you mess it up?!” M screeched, his voice ricocheting off of the old stone walls. <br/>Satan scrunched up his nose in annoyance at the shrieking human, and sighed. He balanced a large book with a dusty cover on one hand, while the other carefully flipped through the ancient pages. “Relax, the spell just needs some perfecting, that’s all.” <br/>“You’re the one who sends people cursed letters! Curses and spells are your <i>thing!”</i> <br/>“Yes, however, transformation spells take some work, and I’ve never transformed someone into an animal before.” The demon’s frustration was only thinly veiled by an attempt at patience as he shifted his weight to his other side, hip cocked out slightly to the side. <br/>M huffed and crossed his arms, while a long, dark blue cat tail lashed from side to side behind him. “I don’t know whether I should be grateful or not that you didn’t turn me into a full cat.” He grumped, the two cat ears perched on top of his head flattening to his hair. <i>Wait...does this mean that I have four ears now?</i><br/>“Well, if I had succeeded, I could have easily reversed the spell by now, and then we’d both be getting some much needed sleep right now.” Turning another yellowed page, Satan flipped his golden hair out of his eyes, and gave a stern look to the paper, one green fingernail tracing the words. It almost looked like he was trying to order the book to give away it’s secrets. <br/>“You’ve been alive for thousands of years, how have you not tried a transformation…” M waved his hand at the ears now attached to the top of his head. “Whatever, by now?”<br/>“That’s none of your concern.” Satan mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he scanned the words before him. <br/>He huffed again. “Why do you want to do this spell anyway?” <br/>“That is also none of your concern.” <br/>M glowered at the demon, and dug his hands into his sides, fighting the urge to slap Satan. Logically, it was a horrible idea. After all, Satan was the literal Avatar of Wrath. It would only get him killed. And on the other hand, M was exhausted, and with the very rough past few days he had gone through, he needed whatever remaining energy he had left. <br/>Most of the past few days, had been spent enduring Asmodeus’ flirtatious comments, getting smacked on the ass whenever they passed each other in the halls of RAD, and trying to keep Mammon and Lucifer from killing each other. Without getting himself killed in the process. Which was easier said than done. <br/>Satan sighed and closed the book, with a sharp snap, placing it on a large stack of books. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned. “Perhaps we should pick this up tomorrow. I can’t properly find a way to reverse the spell and enforce it, if I can’t concentrate.” <br/>M plopped himself down in the comfy purple chair childishly. “Fine, I’ll shut up.”<br/>“It’s not your constant yammering that’s bothering me. If I wasn’t used to loud noises, I’d never get any reading done around here, would I?” He sat down on his bed, and tugged on the collar of his light green sweater, and pulled it over his head, unknowingly attracting M’s attention. Even if the act had just left him in a black long sleeve shirt, it was a <i>tight</i> black long sleeve shirt. <br/>“You know how my brothers are.” Folding it neatly, Satan turned back towards the human with tired eyes. “No, I can’t focus, because I’m <i>exhausted.”</i> <br/>“Oh...wait, so you expect me to just wait until tomorrow for you to fix the problem that <i>you created</i>?!” M exclaimed, standing up from the chair. <br/>Satan’s cold green eyes fixed their gaze on him, causing M to gulp and take a step back. “You want me to fix it? <i>Make me.”</i><br/>“I...d-did you seriously just-?” M sputtered, halfway between frightened, and in disbelief. “You’re <i>thousands</i> of years old, that’s something that <i>kids</i> say.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Was he about to invoke the wrath of Satan himself? There weren’t many humans that would react well to being called childish, much less, demons. <br/>Satan stood up, so he and M were at eye level. Staring him down, he raised an eyebrow, forming a perfect golden arch. “Of course, we could always decide to risk it, and end up with something worse that the current situation we have at the moment.” He stepped to M’s side, and walked so he was standing behind him, making the human whirl around to face the demon. <br/>“I...um...” M shifted, and bit his lower lip, completely at a loss for words, startling when Satan stepped forward, and backing up until the back of his legs met the bed. <br/>“Is that what you would prefer?” Satan asked, his voice dangerous, before his eyes were drawn to the movement of M’s new ears, which were flicking nervously. Gaze drifting downward, his lip twitched, threatening a smile at the sight of M’s tail, slowly swishing back and forth, almost hypnotically. <br/>Mulling over the several thoughts that were drifting into his mind, Satan sighed again, dragging a hand over his face. “That’s unfair... You know I hold a fondness for cats.”<br/>M jolted, his tail slightly bristled as it stood at attention. “Y-you what?”<br/>Taking one last step forward, the human backed up, and flailed his arms as he fell onto the dark purple bedding. <br/>The avatar of wrath was on him in an instant, straddling the human’s waist. Raising a hand to M’s ears, he rubbed the base of one with a thumb and forefinger. “This form suits you.” He mumbled, almost missing how M had clapped a hand over his mouth. Pausing, a smirk tugged at his lips. “Sensitive, are they?”<br/>Risking it, M lowered his hand, and pressed his knuckles against his collarbones, his voice trembling as he responded. “W-well, what do you expect? It’s a new body part, so...it’s sensitive...” <br/>“Hm. A surprisingly logical statement, considering that it came from you.” <br/>“What’s that supposed to-? ah-” Cheeks burning, he slapped the hand back over his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut. <br/>Satan hummed. One hand planted itself on M’s chest, while the other continued to fondle the twitching ears. <br/>Running out of breath, M chanced uncovering his mouth once more, inhaling shakily. “I-I thought you were t-tired... mm...” <br/>“Not anymore. Now that you’ve riled me up, I’m wide awake.” A mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he grinned. “Now then. Are you going to be a good kitty?” <br/>A deep shade of pink bloomed across M’s cheeks, not trusting himself to respond vocally, now that one of Satan’s hands had drifted down his side. <i>Is this really... how did we go from arguing to this?! I mean...I want to, but...this would be the fifth demon I’d be having sex with! Oh god, something’s wrong with me. Something has to be wrong with me if I want- </i><br/>“You’re overthinking, I can tell.” Satan mumbled, his hand sliding up M’s side, bunching the fabric of the shirt up with it. <br/>“I-I ah- i-it’s just...”<br/>“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to continue.” <br/>M blinked up at him, honestly considering the possibility that Satan could read other people’s minds. It would explain a lot. <br/>Those stunningly beautiful green eyes had softened slightly, giving the human a chance to back out. <br/>M swallowed, and hesitated, before slowly nodding, both hands covering his mouth. <br/>“Good kitten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm VERY behind in the Obey Me! Game, I'm only on like lesson 18 or smthn cuz I get distracted by events.<br/>I also JUST found out what Asmo's bathroom looks like, and I wrote it completely wrong since I used my imagination. SORRY!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>